Den Iga
} - Commander = } - }} |label = Space Sheriff Sharivan |name = Den Iga |affiliation = Galactic Union Police |gender = Male |season = Uchuu Keiji Sharivan |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Retsu! Hurry! Dad |lastepisode = Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION |numberofepisodes = 3 (Gavan) 51 (Sharivan) 1 (Shaider) 1 (Movie) |cast = Hiroshi Watari |image2 = Sharivan.jpg }} Earth's Space Sheriff in recent years. Originally from Inner Iga Island, he served as forest patrolmen until fatally wounded by Buffalo Doubler and saved by Gavan who brought him to Planet Bird to undergo special training to become a Space Sheriff, Den became a racer. When he transforms with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash or the Crimebuster hand gun. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Biography Uchuu Keiji Gavan He is a forest patrolman descended from the Iga ninja clan who was nearly killed by Buffalo Doubler. Den is sent to Planet Bird for his injuries. During Gavan's fight against San Dorva and his mother, Den arrived as a ball of light, flying into San Dorva and distracted the two enemies, giving Gavan a chance to defeat them. After Gavan destroyed Makuu, Den took over Gavan's position in protecting the planet as Space Sheriff Sharivan. Uchuu Keiji Sharivan To be added In a stage show where the are seen fighting the , Sharivan and Gavan arrive and assist team. In a stage show where the Dynaman are seen fighting the Jashinka Empire, , & , , Gavan, Sharivan, and arrive and assist the team. The Three Space Sheriffs - Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider Great Gathering He returns with Gavan and Uchuu Keiji Shaider. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie By the time that the events of Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie ''occur, Den has been replaced by Kai Hyuga as the new Space Sheriff Sharivan. Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION Years ago, Den Iga was forced to rush onto the scene when an alien serial killer almost murdered a female human hostage due to Kai Hyuga's recklessness in predicting that the alien would drop his weapon and be apprehended if he opened fire. After the alien was defeated by Sharivan and captured, Den called Kai out for his so called calculations and berated him on the fact that the alien's biology made him immune to guns, which Kai did not take into consideration as he didn't read the report. He asked Kai and Seigi what does it mean to be a Space Sheriff, but neither could give the answer he was looking for. A few years later, Den then retired from the role of Sharivan and was promoted, the replacement candidate for the Sharivan armor was chosen; Kai Hyuga. Den congratulated the young officer for his commendations and high aptitude and asked him again what it meant to be a Space Sheriff. Kai responded that it was about performing to the best of his ability and using calculations to predict the outcomes of crimes. This answer disappointed Den and he said that he would not acknowledge Kai as Sharivan as "there is more to it than relying simply on calculations". At the end of the film, Kai meets up with Den and gives him the answer he was hoping for: A Space Sheriff protects the innocent at any cost, even at the risk of their own lives. Kai also tells him that he will no longer rely only on calculations but his own heart and instincts. Den is pleased with Kai's revelation and finally acknowledges him as his successor, giving him his blessing before leaving. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Den Iga/Sharivan, with Gavan, Shaider and Lily, is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game ''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Sharivan Sekisha Process Sekisha Process is what Den uses to transform into Sharivan. When Sharivan transforms with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Crime Buster *Prism Goggles *Sonar Kojigen *Scope Searcher Techniques Epee Sword hidden in a compartment on the left hip Sharivan. Sharivan Kick harivan jumps before performing a scissors movement with his legs to carry two kicks after hit or two opponents at once. Spark Bomber Sharivan plunges his opponent spinning on itself before giving him a punch. Elbow Hammer Sharivan hits his opponent with the elbow. Sharivan Punch Sharivan jumps before hitting his opponent with his fist. Magnum Chop Sharivan jumps before wearing a collar around the neck of his opponent. Sharivan Crash As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash to strike the opponent. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to clearly see the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Vehicles *Motosharian *Sharinger Tank *Mogriran *Grand Birth Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Sharivan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Den Iga was portrayed by , who would later play Yousuke Jou/Spielban in Jikuu Senshi Spielban, making him the only actor to play two protagonists of a show in the Metal Hero Series. As Sharivan he had several suit actors. Akira Shimizu did Sharivan for close-ups. Jun Murakami did the action for him in episodes 1 to 39, and Takanori Shibahara did the action in episodes 40 to 51. Hiroshi Watari himself also did some stunt work for him in episode 22. Recognition Space Sheriff Sharivan is featured as #87 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Den Iga's introduction marked a first for Toei tokusatsu in that the new leading hero made his debut prior to the start of his own series, a practice that would later become commonplace with Kamen Rider and Super Sentai in the 21st century. Appearances * Uchuu Keiji Sharivan **Episode 1: Vision **Episode 2: Spirit World New Town **Episode 3: A Promise With Kumiko **Episode 4: The Micron Investigation **Episode 5: Yohko of the Harbor Doesn't Forget the Melody of Love **Episode 6: The Small Life Flying Through the Forest of the Battlefield **Episode 7: Who is the Me Floating in the Mirror!? **Episode 8: The Comeback Salmon Revived by the Lutaceous River **Episode 9: The Surprise House is at Vision Town, Address 0 **Episode 10: Vision Castle – Chase the Shadow of the Tokyo Express **Episode 11: He Came From the Dark Nebula, the Strongest Villain, Fighter **Episode 12: An Alien's Smile; Operation My Friend **Episode 13: Strength is Love; The Heroes Set Off **Episode 14: The Grandmother Who's Scared of Recurring Nightmares **Episode 15:The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling **Episode 16: The Dangerous Hit Song Sung by the Pretty Girl **Episode 17: The Wondrous Extradimensional Trip of the New Model Double-Decker Bus **Episode 18: It's Summer! It's the Sea! The Meteor Group Who Attacks Izuhantou **Episode 19:The Mysterious Girl Who Stands Alone on the Cape Wicked Men Visit **Episode 20: The Prism Desert Island That Calls the Stormy Seas **Episode 21: The Secret Room's Fang – Lily Likes a Mystery **Episode 22: The Temptation to Heaven That the Tennis Player Attacks **Episode 23: Fear of the Copy Era; Big Gathering of All Humans **Episode 24: The Japan Lazy Person Disease Transported by the Insect Hurricane **Episode 25: Tears in a Demon's Eye – An Angel's Tears – Papa's Help is Coming **Episode 26: The Trap of Anger; The Great Makeup War **Episode 27: The Treacherous Skies; The Fugitive From the Dark Jail **Episode 28: The Campus is an 80m Wind Speed Violent Storm **Episode 29: Who is the Enemy? The Hot-Blooded Man Who Targets the Wilderness **Episode 30: The Abandoned Children; Transforming Mama **Episode 31: Miyuki, Now? The Wandering Illusion Crystal **Episode 32: The Vision Dream Device Orange and a Lullaby! **Episode 33: An Instant Trip! Inside the Vision Castle are Bizarre Flowers in Full Bloom **Episode 34: The Hair-Raising Spirit is the Guide to the Ghost World **Episode 35: If You Fall, Stand up, Den! Love is the Radiance of Life **Episode 36: The Iga Warrior Team's Z Flag Rises in the Cloudy Space Sky **Episode 37: The Bear-Hunting Grandpa Saw the Wondrous Poison Flower **Episode 38: Crazy Whispering Coup d'Etat, Visions of Dark Clouds **Episode 39: The Doll Knows the Wounds of the Iga Warrior's Heart **Episode 40: The Fiery Car Chase, the Great Promise to Tear Bonds of Love **Episode 41: Phoenix!! Return to the Genmu World **Episode 42: The Crimson Youth of the Female Warrior Who Ran Through the Battlefield **Episode 43: The Tears of a Mother and Child's Love Flow Down the Road to Heaven **Episode 44: The Midnight Cinderella is Full of the Aroma of Roses **Episode 45: The Audition's Trap; The Big Little Child Star **Episode 46: The Birthday Promise; The Sky Cloud That Draws a Dream to the Heavens **Episode 47: The Older Brother and Younger Sister Who Wish For Happiness; Sparks Fall, Holy Sword, Evil Sword **Episode 48: Mimi **Episode 49: Gamagon **Episode 50: Sea Monster **Episode 51/Finale: Sekisha – Jouchaku * Uchuu Keiji Shaider **Episode 49/Finale: The Three Space Sheriffs - Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider Great Gathering! * The Space Sheriff Spirits * Uchuu Keiji NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION }} Category:Space Sheriff Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Humans Category:Earthlings